Invisible
by Zozo2001
Summary: For years Clary has been invisible. It was always just her and Simon. Of course, Jon was there, but he respected Clary's choice to blend in. After all, school can be a dangerous place. But when the Lightwoods move to town, will a certain golden boy be able to drag Clary out of the shadows? Clace, Sizzy and Malec. AU [Cover art rights go to Malia and Art on blogspot]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, hi fanatics! This is a new idea that I've been working on. I have recently finished writing 'Resurgent' which is an alternate ending and post-Allegiant Divergent fanfiction. I have also written two FourTris oneshots and I'm currently writing another Divergent High fic (Only With You), if you like Divergent as well as TMI it would mean so much to me if you could check them out. Anyways, I'm really excited about writing something for TMI, as it has to be one of my favourite series, as well as Divergent and Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus. I am also really excited about the new Shadowhunters TV show coming out on ABC Family, as the City of Bones movie was a real let down for me.**

 **But you don't want to hear me go on for ages so here it is - the first chapter of Invisible...**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns The Mortal Instruments, I only own the plot of this story. :)**

It was the day before school started again, and Clary was currently upside down and hanging off a chandelier. Now, for most 16 year olds, this would be seen as a highly unlikely occurrence, and who can afford a chandelier anyway?

However, different rules applied to Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Clary lived in a huge house, fit with winding staircases, large rooms and an expanse of garden out the back. She hated it.

"Is there any chance you're going to come down soon Clary? Dad won't exactly be happy if he sees you up there." Jon asked her worriedly.

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern was Clary's brother, and the complete opposite to her.

"Not really. And for the last time, I don't give a damn what the man thinks, he's not my father."

Jon sighed once more before leaving Clary alone, just the way she liked it.

Now, before we go on, let's go over a few things.

Clary was short. Like, really short. But her size didn't match her true self. As Shakespeare once wrote, 'Though she be but little, she is fierce.' Clary also had fiery red hair and glimmering, emerald green eyes. Her face was dotted with freckles, and she could always be found in a pair of paint splattered jeans and a t-shirt which either entitled a certain video game, or which read out a smart comment or insult to the unfortunate reader.

Jonathan, on the other hand, was tall and strongly built. He had hair so pale it was almost white, and almost flawless pale skin. He was a Silver Boy. The only thing he had in common with Clary was his green eyes. He was sporty and popular, contrast to his artistic sister who would rather be alone than with other people.

Clary and Jon had been through a lot though. Their parents were divorced, and so they moved between houses every term. Their father, Valentine Morgenstern was a cruel man, but he wasn't violent. He was just extremely good at using his words as punishment enough. Jon disliked him, but Clary couldn't stand the man.

On the other hand, there was Jocelyn Fairchild, their mother. Clary and Jon both adored her, everyone did. She lived with her boyfriend, Lucian Graymark, but everyone just called him Luke. To Clary and Jon, Luke was their father, though Jon still hesitated to address him with the title. Jocelyn was artistic, like her daughter, but strong-minded like her son. She was perfect.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! Just _what_ do you think you are doing up there!?" The man of the house had returned.

"I am simply enjoying the pleasures of living with my filthy rich ex-father." Clary replies coolly. She had learnt long ago that she could say what she pleased to Valentine. There was nothing more he could do to hurt her; and if he tried, he would have to go through Jon, Luke, Jocelyn and Simon.

"How _dare_ you talk to me that way you little…" Valentine trailed off but he was red and Clary could practically see the steam spurting from his ears.

Clary just grinned and flipped down from the chandelier, landing perfectly on both feet - she had gotten quite good at that.

"Goodnight Valentine." She said stoically, before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

Clary had a good way of falling to sleep. She would draw. Everything and anything that she could think of. One sheet of paper was for the bad, and the other for the good. While the drawings of her good thoughts would be stashed away in a draw with many others of it's kind; the bad would be torn to shreds. Valentine's face was a regular amongst the torn pieces of paper. It felt good to tear things up. It was like a reassurance that you had control over the things that hurt you and the things you feared. It kept the nightmares at bay.

 **Tah Dah! So there you go! Don't worry, you'll meet the Lightwoods, Jace and Magnus really soon. Also, I know I said Jon had green eyes, this is because in the last book (SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ ON IF HAVEN'T READ CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE) when Clary cuts Jonathan with her sword, all the Hell in him dies. If you've read the book you'll know why this is the case. So basically, he doesn't die straight away, and Clary and her mother get to see what their brother/son would have been like if Valentine hadn't done what he did. One of the differences is that he has green eyes. Because Jon is good in this story, I wanted to make him as much like his 'dying' self as possible. So yeah, there you go.**

 **Please please please review guys it would mean so much to me! I also need to know if you like this story or not? What would you like to happen, etc.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Zxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo - Hey fanatics! Lemme just say thanks for the people who have already favourited and followed this story! Also, thanks to my one reviewer! So, for the ease of this story; Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Magnus are all the same age (16-17) and in their Junior year. Jonathan is one year older (Senior year). Max is 9. Thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: Who owns TMI you ask? Not me...**

"Clary get up! You can't get a lift with Simon today so you're coming with me!" Jon's shout echoed through Clary's head, effectively waking her up.

"But you have football practice!"

"Exactly! Now hurry up! We leave in 10!"

Clary groaned and pushed herself out of bed, something that was extremely hard at 5:30 in the morning. She quickly had a shower and changed into her light blue jeans, green Chuck Taylors and a shirt reading 'I never got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts so I'm leaving The Shire to become a Jedi' - all iconic fonts included. Jon and her parents never understood her shirts, but Simon did, an that was all that mattered.

Clary rushed downstairs and grabbed her messenger bag, decorated with an assortment of badges; and an apple - she'd just eat in the bleachers while Jon was practising.

Just as she had gotten everything together, her brother was shoving her out of the door and into his car; a gift from Valentine. "Can't have you ruining my reputation with a beat up old thing like that truck of Lucian's now can we?" Clary wanted to hate the car, but she just couldn't, it was a _really_ nice car.

Jonathan was a year older than Clary, and was in his Senior year. Clary was in her Junior. He was deemed the best football player in school, and had been captain of the team since Sophomore year. Clary however, was nothing special. She was the best artist in the school, but refused to show off her talent to her peers. This meant that she was easily forgettable and pretty much only referred to as 'Jon's little sister'. But that was how she liked it.

Jon stopped the car and got out, quickly followed by Clary. "Wait for me to finish practice okay? I want to introduce you to some people." He said.

"Fine, but don't expect me to automatically become friends with them. I hate people."

"I know, I know. But you can't cut yourself off from everybody but Simon you know? There will come a day when you need people to be there for you, and one person just won't be enough."

Clary almost laughed at her brother's seriousness. "Okay, fine. Now go practise."

Once Jon left, Clary climbed the bleachers until she was seated in the top corner. She loved heights, they made her feel powerful and free. She texted Simon letting him know not to wait for her at the gates, and pulled out her sketchpad.

She started to draw some of the players on the field, but they were all the same - tall and burly. Clary sighed and started to draw her brother, again. It wasn't her fault that Jon was pretty much perfect and a good subject to draw.

 _If I were to paint him, I'd use metallic silvers for everything except his eyes._ She thought. He was the Silver Boy, a priceless human artifact and the most wanted boy in the school. Clary though, had inherited all her mother's features. And yet, her mother was beautiful, whereas Clary was just...cute. She was 16! She shouldn't be described as cute, but she was, and it was extremely annoying.

As Clary was about to finish drawing Jon's eyes, a golden flicker caught her attention. She looked up to see a face she didn't recognise looking up at her from the field. She was automatically entranced. As an artist, she had a weakness for beautiful things, and there was no other way to describe the new boy.

Even from this height, Clary could see that he had wavy, golden hair that fell in soft tresses around his chiseled face, and bright gold eyes. His skin was golden too, but slightly lighter than his hair. He was tall like Jon, and built similarly - strongly, but he wasn't just chunks of muscle.

He reminded Clary of a lion, strong and lethal. He moved with grace and precision, she could tell he would soon make his way to the top of the team with Jon. Clary's artistic side yearned to draw him, next to Jon in fact. Gold and Silver.

The boy smirked, waking Clary from her trance. So he was one of _those_ boys. Clary had to admit, she was disappointed. But of course someone _that_ attractive would be fully aware of his own attractiveness. Wait, had she just thought he was attractive? _Of course he's attractive, but that doesn't mean he isn't an ass._

Clary just shook her head and continued her sketch, but her mind kept wandering back to the Golden Boy.

O.o.O

Clary had finally finished drawing Jon when the devil himself appeared in front of her, two people trailing behind him. She looked up to see Golden Boy looking at her, as well as another new face. He had straight, black hair and piercing blue eyes. _What was it with the amount of attractive people this morning?_ She thought.

"Clary, this is Jace and Alec Lightwood. They're both new here, so be nice. Now, I'll let you three talk, I have to go discuss something with coach." Jon said, before turning away and making his way down to the field again.

"So, you're Clary." The blue-eyed boy, Alec, said.

"Guilty. And you're Alec and Jace. How did you end up at this Hell of a school?" She asked.

"We moved from New York about two weeks ago. Dad and Mum are sort of having, disagreements, so we moved here with Mum while our dad gets his affairs in order."

The way that Alec said affairs made Clary wonder if that was exactly the problem with their father, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it so she changed the topic.

"You don't look like brothers, but I'm guessing you are, considering last names?" Clary asked.

"Well, we sort of are." It was Jace who decided to talk this time. "My real name is Jace Herondale, but my parents were killed when I was 10. Our families had always been close, so the Lightwoods took me in. Alec is a brother to me, and it was just easier for the school if we were registered under the same name."

Clary nodded. "So, it's just the two of you?"

"No." Back to Alec. "We have a sister, Isabelle, and a little brother Max, he's 9."

"Alec and Isabelle are twins by the way." Jace butts in. "And I'm the same age as them."

"Which is…?" Clary asks.

"17." They say together.

"Right. So you'll be in Jon's year?"

"No, actually, Alec and Isabelle just turned 17, and I will turn 17 next week, so we are in your year. Why'd you think Jon would introduce us?" Jace asks.

Clary just shrugged. By this time, Jon had joined them again.

"Clary, your schedule is the same as the Lightwoods, so you can show them around okay?" Her brother said.

"Yep. And for the record." She whispered for only Jon to hear. "We're not friends."

 **So yeah, there you go! Please REVIEW guys! It means the world to me!**

 **Zxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Chapter 3! Just a warning guys, I go away in a few days so I won't be able to update for a bit - sorry! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story! They mean so much! Also here are some answers to the questions asked:**

 **To 46lolo: They are in Brooklyn**

 **To Clace (Guest): Thanks for sharing you're thoughts and opinions about Shadowhunters and the City of Bones movie with me!**

 **To WiseGirlJr: In this story, the 'shadows' aren't Clary being bullied. It's just that Clary hates attention, and everything bad that comes with it; so she purposely 'hides in the shadows.'**

 **Hope that answers your q's! Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Umm, I don't think Cassandra Clare writes fanfiction about her own books...**

"Sooo, where are we going?" Jace asked. Alec and him had gotten out of their football gear and were currently following Clary as she led them through the school.

"Well, first we have homeroom/ form/ tutor, whatever you want to call it, and then we have the first two periods, break, the second two periods, lunch, and then two periods after that." Clary replied. She wasn't really paying attention though, she was just trying not to be noticed too much, which was getting considerably harder as the people around them noticed the two new kids. Not to mention, Alec and Jace were extremely good looking.

"Well, if you don't mind, can Isabelle and us sit with you and your friends at lunch? And in classes?" Alec asked.

Clary had just stopped outside their homeroom when she heard this, and froze. She only had one friend, Simon, and if they sat with her, she would _definitely_ be noticed. But of course, she could hardly turn them down. She just hoped that they would soon realise that she was boring and move on to another group.

Clary had been hidden in the shadows her whole life. She would look at Jon and his popularity, and wanted nothing to do with it. If you were popular, you had to constantly worry about opinion and gossip, you always had a reputation to uphold. But hidden in the shadows, Clary could be shielded from the worst of it. No one could pick on a girl whose face they couldn't remember, or whose name they didn't know. She didn't have to worry about the mean girls or the jocks, she wouldn't be the talk of the school, or the girl who did this and that. She was totally forgettable, and she liked it that way.

Jace and Alec were beginning to stare at her expectantly, and she realised that she had been asked a question. "Sure." She said. "But we're nothing special. Oh, and there's only two of us." And with that she walked into the room.

She spotted Simon in their usual spot at the back of the room, but he wasn't alone. He was currently engaged in a conversation with a _girl!_ Simon Lewis _never_ talked to girls!

"Izzie!" Jace shouted. The girl in question looked up and smiled at the two boys. _So that's their sister._ Clary thought. _She's gorgeous._

And she was. She had straight black hair like Alec's that reached the small of her back, and she had flawless skin. Her eyes were so dark that they were almost black, but Clary could see sparkles of gold scattered through them; a detail, she realised, that was most probably overlooked by normal people.

"Hey Jace, Alec." She smiled and then nodded to Clary.

The three made their way towards Izzy and Simon and sat down with them. "So," Clary started. "Guys, this is Simon, my best friend; Simon, this is Alec and Jace, and I'm seeing you've already met their sister."

Simon blushed slightly at that and then smiled at the two boys. "Nice to meet you. Oh, and Izzy, this is Clary." The two girls shared a smile, and then Isabelle started talking.

"Clary's such a pretty name! It's short for Clarissa right?" Clary nodded. "Thought so. Anyway, thanks so much for helping us settle in! I also apologise in advance for Jace, he can be an ass at times." At this, Jace dramatically gasped and drew a hand to rest over his heart. "Also, I've never had a friend who's a girl, so I'm sorry if I get a bit overexcited. Do you like shopping? I love shopping, oh! We should go after school! I really need some new clothes! By the way your hair's really pretty! So, is it just you and Simon, or are there more of you?"

Isabelle finally took a breath, which allowed Clary to process everything she had just said.

"Umm, I've never had a girl friend either, so I apologise for that as well. I'm not too fond of shopping, but then again, I've never shopped with a girl other than my mum before; so yeah, we can go after school. Thanks, and yeah, it's just me and Simon; always has been."

Isabelle smiled at her. Maybe it would be alright to make a few more friends, if only they understood that she didn't want to be noticed.

"So, Alec told me why you moved, do you miss New York?" Clay asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, a bit. It was a lot noisier though. It's true when they say that NYC is the city that never sleeps. Brooklyn's good though, I quite like it. So do you have any siblings? As you already know, I have these two," Izzy gestured at Jace and Alec, "For brothers, and there's also Max, but he's 9."

"Yeah actually. My brother's Jonathan Morgenstern. He's the captain of the football team - the school's Silver Boy." Clary said this last past with a bit of faked enthusiasm; and of course Izzy noticed.

"It's sometimes horrible having a brother like that." She said. Clary just looked at her, awaiting an explanation. "Jace. He's the Golden Boy, everyone's favourite. I've always been seen, all because of him. Sometimes I wish I could just be invisible for a while though."

As Isabelle said this, Clary realised that she really liked this new girl.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I'm lucky though, I've always been invisible."

After this, Clary and Isabelle just sat in comfortable silence, while Simon tried to explain the logistics of a video game to Jace and Alec.

O.o.O

Jace couldn't understand why the redhead hated him. Well, not hated, but disliked. She seemed to dislike people in general, but him more than others. Jon had told Alec and him a lot about Clary; and he was obviously protective of her, but let her do her own thing.

She was an artist, Jon had said, and a damn good one, the best in the school in fact. But she hated attention, something Jace found hard to believe. Apparently she tried her best to disappear, and it worked.

It was strange how people could forget her. She had long, curly, _red_ hair. Like, really red, and her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. She was also one of the shortest people Jace had ever met. She was beautiful.

According to Jon she was also pretty defiant and strong-willed, she just didn't show it. Clary was also the only girl _ever_ who hadn't fallen head over heels for him straight away. Sure she had stared at him, but he was new and she was an artist. Artists liked to study things, taking in every detail.

Clary was different from any other girl that Jace knew, and he couldn't help but be pulled towards her. Like a seedling towards the light.

"Jace!" Jace was woken from his trance by Alec shouting at him.

"What?" He asked irritably.

"Class is over dumb ass, of course you'd have realised if you had actually been listening. What were you thinking about?"

"Clary." If there was one thing that Jace was good at, it was telling the truth. Every part of it, blankly, with no pillow to soften the blow.

"What about her? Jace I swear if you break her I, Izzy, Simon, and Jon, will kill you." Alec seemed to really like this girl, which was strange, it usually took him a while to warm up to people.

"Everything. She's interesting. Different."

"Yeah, well, keep it in your pants Golden Boy, you are not resurfacing your reputation at this school, no way. I won't let you." And with that, Alec walked out to lunch, leaving Jace to stare after him with mouth agape.

 **There you go! Hope you liked! Please review! :)**

 **Zxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here I am! I know I said I might not update cause I'm going away, but I still have 2 more days, so I'll try and write more between then and now. Anyways so you meet Magnus in this chapter! Yay! Remember, Clary is still very guarded, so you won't learn too much about the other characters just yet, as she hasn't yet gotten to know them very well. Soooo, yeah. I think that's all I have to say? Wait no! I just want to say thanks to 'Clace (Guest) again for your wonderful reviews! They mean sooo much to me and I hope this chapter is alright! :)**

 **Disclaimer: When I look in the mirror I have brown hair and brown eyes. Cassie Clare has red hair and green eyes. You get the picture.**

Clary had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't just walk away, they were in the middle of lunch! But that was just the problem. With lunch in full swing, more and more people were starting to notice the Lightwoods, and that meant that she was getting noticed too.

Simon didn't mind the attention. He had his other friends, Eric, Matt and Kirk, they just went to other schools. They were also in a band together, currently called Millennium Lint (They had a _lot_ of trouble with band names!)

But Clary hated it. She constantly felt like people were watching her, which they were, and it left her with an unpleasant feeling of violation. This of course, only got better when a glitter-clad boy sat down at their table.

Clary groaned inwardly, she had met Magnus Bane before. He was a nice, eccentric, and _very_ openly gay boy. He had realised straight away that she liked to avoid attention, and so he left her alone; only greeting her every so often with a simple 'hi' or a nod of his head.

But here he was, and he was attracting _even_ more attention to their table. Let's just say that Magnus had an interesting sense of style.

At the current moment he was clad in black and white checked bell-bottom trousers, sparkly pink Doc Martins, a bright pink scarf; and he was wearing a tank-top printed with the words, "If it is sparkly and pink, I want it." Of course, the words were indeed sparkly and pink. Magnus' hair was also gelled into spikes and tipped with yet more pink glitter.

"Magnus Bane." He said loudly, reaching over to shake hands with the Lightwoods.

"Pleasure." Izzy replied, followed by copies from Alec and Jace.

Magnus grinned at what he thought was the warmest welcome he had ever gotten, an instantly started talking to the Lightwoods, getting the most conversation out of Isabelle, who seemed to like Magnus the Walking Disco Ball. Clary liked him too of course, but if she talked to him, she would draw unwanted attention.

Clary pulled out her sketchbook once again, and started drawing the people sitting around her. Jace she made slightly blurry, and Alec she drew with all sharp lines. Simon she drew with a soft hand, while Izzy she drew boldly. Then she drew Magnus so that he looked like he was radiating light. In the corner, she drew a shadow in the shape of a girl.

"That's amazing. Jon was right when he said you were a damn good artist."

Clary looked up to see Jace admiring her sketch. He was the first student ever to see her work besides Simon and Jon, and she had known Simon for years, and Jon was her brother.

"Thanks." She said shyly, reaching to put her book away.

"No, don't be shy. You really are amazing." At this, Jace blushed slightly, and then went to amend his words. "I mean, you're an amazing artist. You're probably amazing too, but I don't know you all that well. Then again you're gorge-" Jace stopped his words immediately, and Clary smiled. She liked Jace better when he wasn't putting on his facade.

Jace just shook his head, as if to wake himself from a dream. "Who's that in the corner?" He asked, pointing to the shadow girl.

"That's me." Clary said.

"But she doesn't look at all like you. What about you're fiery red hair and your emerald eyes?" Jace asked, curious.

"I just don't like attention." Clary replied. "I don't see the point of placing myself in a situation that could be potentially dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jace scoffed a bit. "What in the name of Raziel is dangerous about _High School?_ "

"Well, first you can get picked on, then that could lead to bullying, too much bullying can lead to depression, which can lead to self-harm and suicide." Clary said. "Also, you can be targeted for being different. When Magnus first moved here, it was horrible for him. People aren't good at accepting things that stand out."

"I doubt you'd get picked on Clary! I mean, you're so talented, and you're Jon's sister! No one could hurt you if they tried. An don't you think the whole self-harm thing is a bit dark?" Jace asked.

"It's happened before Jace! Who's saying it can't happen again huh!?" And with that, Clary grabbed her bag and rushed out of the cafeteria. Eyes watched her, but nobody followed her. Well, no one that she knew of.

O.o.O

Jace just stared for a moment once Clary left, and then followed; much to the shock of Isabelle, Simon, Alec and Magnus.

Once he was out of the cafeteria, he found himself winding through corridor after corridor, through door after door. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, but that didn't matter. What mattered was finding Clary.

He finally found a door leading outside to a small garden. He stopped and took everything in. Jace noticed that the garden wasn't actually outside like he had originally thought. It was more like a greenhouse, a garden encased in a shell of crystal-clear glass. All manner of flowers and plants lined the tiny stone paths, and in the middle of it all stood a beautiful tree covered in tiny white blossoms. Underneath the tree, sat Clary.

She was bent over her sketchbook, and Jace could see that remnants of tears stained her cheeks. Clary hadn't yet noticed he was here, and so he took that to his advantage. He looked at her, really looked at her.

Her hair was wild and curly, and a bright fire-red. It fell down her back and curls tickled at her face. Her eyes were a shimmering emerald green, but looking at them closely, he noticed that bars had been put up, they were guarded. Clary's skin was pale and porcelain, dotted here and there with freckles. She looked doll-like and delicate, but Jace wondered whether she was really like that.

Suddenly, Clary looked up, spotting him in the doorway. _Crap._ He thought. _Now she knows I was looking at her._

"Why did you follow me Jace?" She asked.

"Because," Jace replied. "My life's been pretty stuffed up so far. I can tell when somebody's been hurt. What happened Clary?" He went to sit beside her.

Clary automatically started rubbing her face, ridding it of the tear stains.

"I've never told anyone this before." She said. "Why should I tell you?"

Jace was a bit stumped at that, but then words started pouring out of his mouth. "Because even though I may be an ass sometimes, I'm really not like that. And maybe I can understand it. Maybe things have happened to me that I've never wanted to share with anybody else, but that I wish I could because it would be so much easier to bear the pain."

Clary looked at him with shock. He had told her that his parent's had died, that was why he lived with the Lightwoods, but he just seemed so strong. Then again, pure gold was easily bent and battered, so maybe he was too.

 **So there you go! Clace are finally gonna learn about each other! But will they know everything, or will secrets keep them apart... (Que dramatic music)**

 **Zxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya fanatics! Long time no see, I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging there - but holidays have been packed! Anyways, here's the next chapter of this story, please, please, tell me what you think of it?! Thanks :)**

 **Quote of the Chapter: It's okay to be a glowstick. Sometimes we have to break before we shine.**

 **Disclaimer: Has Cassie Clare ever lived in Australia?**

Jace was still looking at her, and Clary noticed something that she couldn't quite place within his eyes. It wasn't pity or hurt, but something deeper; a sort of ancient sadness and understanding - as if there was something that could heal him but it was forever out of reach.

"If I tell you, you can't interrupt. I don't think I'd be able to keep going if I stop." Clary told him.

"I promise." Jace replied sincerely.

"I lied to Iz when I told her that it has always just been me and Simon. Before - before I met Simon in 2nd grade, my best friend was a girl called Maia, Maia Roberts. She had curly brown hair, more out of control than mine, olive skin and hazel eyes. When Simon transferred to our elementary school we became inseparable, the three of us. You couldn't ask for one of us without getting the other two."

Clary took a deep, shaky breath before continuing, and Jace felt a strong pull of admiration towards her for staying so strong.

"So time went on, and we were happy. Sure we weren't popular, we were geeks, but that didn't matter. It was elementary, no one cared. Then we went to middle school, and it was totally different. People started to create ideals of what a person should and shouldn't be. The populars found out that they could rule the school, and everybody would worship the ground they walked on. But Simon, Maia and I didn't. We stayed out of everybody's way and it was easy."

Clary's hands had started to tremble slightly, so Jace went to hold them. He would probably regret it later, but all he could think of was being this girl's support.

"But then the populars started to notice us. They wanted Maia and I to join them, and for Simon to pine over them. They wanted to make sure they had everybody under their spell. But we kept ignoring them. Once they realised that they couldn't control us, they decided to hurt us. We were called names every day, and they would try to make fool out of us all the time. They let Simon off the hook a bit, but Maia got the worst of it. She was always a curvy girl, but she was gorgeous. The popular's were jealous, and so they targeted the fact that she was different. They were all blonde barbies, skinny and rich; but Maia was darker and came from a poorer part of town. The worst part? She started to _believe it._ No matter how hard Simon and I would try, we could never bring her out of her self-hatred. Maia was slowly breaking. Her school life was cruel, but combined with her home life it was Hell. Her brother was a psychopath. He would hit her and pinch her hard in the places where no one would see the bruises. Maia tried to tell her parents, but Daniel was your typical innocent boy. They didn't understand that he was beautiful in the way that glittering poison or deadly nightshade was beautiful; that his perfect looks only hid a blackened heart and poison soul."

Tears had started to trail their way down Clary's face, but she made no move to wipe them away.

"It kept getting worse, Maia fell into depression and she didn't come to school for weeks. The worse part? They didn't _care._ These perfect barbie imitations that had made her life worse than death didn't _care!_ They would taunt Simon and I, asking questions about where our worthless pet was! It was horrible Jace!"

Clary was full on crying now, and Jace subconsciously pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Then one day Simon's mum came to pick me and Simon up from school early, but we didn't know for what; she didn't tell us. She drove us back to the house, where everyone was waiting, sitting silently. My mum, Jonathan, Becky; Simon's sister. They all had solemn looks on their faces and Becky and Mum's faces were stained with tears. I don't really remember them telling us what had happened. I just remember screaming, and Simon cursing the world, and crying, and feeling like a piece of me had been torn away. Maia was a part of me Jace, a-and s-s-she k-k-killed h-herself because of t-them. They m-made her f-f-feel w-worthless an n-now she's d-dead."

Clary buried her face in Jace's shirt and cried, never caring what he thought of her now.

"Clary." Jace said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"I-it's not your f-fault."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have asked, I'm so sorry Clary. I get it now, I get why you hide; but that's never going to happen again, I promise. I'll protect you Clary."

And then they just sat there, the small, fiery-haired girl crying into the broken, golden boy.

 **There you go! Please, please review guys! :)**

 **Zxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya fanatics! Guess who's back? xD That's right, it's me! I'm so so so so sorry about the massive wait! I'm a horrible person when it comes to updating. I just have to say thanks for the reviews! They actually brighten my day and make me so happy! Also shout out to Crazygangirl101 for your BLOODY AMAZING REVIEW! Also, I just wanna say sorry for the whole Maia thing, but it was a key part in my story and an author's job is to bring out the emotions in our readers right? (Even if they're negative emotions - again, I apologise). Oh! And to Retronick - There's a hint of Sizzy in this chapter, but don't fret, more is on the way ;)**

 **Okay so that's all for now - peace out peoples!**

 **Song of the Chapter: Magnets - Disclosure, feat. Lorde**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Hey Jace!**

 **Jace: Who the Hell are you?**

 **Me: Oh, I'm Zoe :D And I kinda really want to own you. And Clary, and Simon, and Izzy, and Alec, and Magnus, and Max, and -**

 **Jace: Okay okay I get it! But see here's the thing...**

 **Me: What is it?**

 **Jace: You, Zoe, do not (and never will) own The Mortal Instruments. Cassie Clare owns us. Plus, even that's a bit creepy. I mean, I don't wanna be** ** _owned_** **by anyone.**

 **Me: Soz Jace, you're right. But too bad, you will always be owned by Cassie Clare - like it or not :(**

Simon was starting to worry, Clary and Jace had been gone for a while now, and the bell signaling the end of lunch was about to go.

How had it become that in just one day, Jace had gotten close to Clary? Of course it hadn't taken him and Maia very long, but ever since...ever since what happened Clary had shut herself off. Simon never understood why she had been affected so much more than he had by Maia. Sure he hated that it had ever happened, and on the anniversary of...what happened, he'd pretty much break down; also he hated to even think about it; but Clary had been broken. She had been shattered like a dropped glass, shards flying everywhere; and Simon ached to think that he had never been able to pick up all the pieces and fix her.

Just as he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts, a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Simon? You there? I was just wondering if you were going to stay here and wait for Clary and Jace? Alec already went off with Magnus to class, but I have no idea where I'm going." It was Isabelle.

"It's okay, Clary could walk these halls blindfolded, Jace and her will be fine. If we wait we'll be late; and trust me when I say you do _not_ want to get on Professor Starkweather's bad side. Like, _at all._ "

"Okay then, let's go."

With a smile on her face, Izzy gestured for Simon to lead the way. How was it that a girl like Isabelle Lightwood was becoming friends with _him?_ Simon didn't get it; he was a nerd, a gamer geek, a bassist in a band whose name was constantly changing.

He didn't understand, but he sure as bloody hell couldn't complain.

O.o.O

Clary's tears had finally stopped streaming down her face, and she was beginning to calm down; but she didn't pull away from Jace. He felt stable and real, keeping her from slipping away into darker thoughts. She trusted him.

The bell rang suddenly, waking both Jace and Clary from their trances. It was an unwelcome sound. It meant that they had to go out and face reality again. And to be honest, Clary disliked reality.

"Clary." Jace's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle as he brushed the lingering teardrops off her cheeks.

"I know. I just don't want to go. I wish I could stay here, it would be so much easier."

"We could leave you know. I could take you home?" Jace almost sounded hopeful as he asked her, but Clary knew that she couldn't just run away. She was sick of running.

"It's okay Jace, but thank you. You don't know how...you don't know how much that helped, telling you about Maia." She looked up at him, watching as something changed in his eyes. She just couldn't place what.

"It's okay Clary. Maybe I should take my own advice sometime." He smiled sadly at that, and in a flash the sadness was gone, replaced by his signature smirk. Jace jumped up and held out one hand, the other behind his back.

"My lady?" He said, putting on the best British accent that Clary had honestly ever heard. She took his hand and got to her feet.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied, trying (and failing) to imitate Jace's perfect accent.

And with a silent agreement, they both walked towards class; not even noticing that they were still holding hands.

O.o.O

Jace and Clary only just made it to class before the bell, earning them a stern look from Prof. Starkweather. Only then did Jace notice Clary's hand, small and slightly cold, gripping his own. He gently let go as he sat down, and noticed a mixed look of shock and horror pass over Clary's face as she realised that they had walked through the _whole school_ of _crowded_ hallways holding hands. Jace could only imagine the thoughts passing through her mind. The rumours that would spread, the assumptions that would be made; and they were all because they were too caught up in the sort of giddiness you get once a weight is lifted from your chest.

Jace glanced over at Alec, and was greeted with a stern and questioning look. He could only reply with a shake of his head, before Prof. Starkweather called him out for not paying attention, and so he sat, staring at the clock; waiting anxiously for the piercing bell and for the surely negative reaction from Clary.

By the Angel, how the hell had he stuffed up already?

 **Sooooo, how you likey? Please please please review! Love yas!**

 **Zxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So here we have another chapter! Yay! Anyways I really enjoyed writing this for you! I'd like to give a huge shout out to melissavickery16! Thanks so much for your great review! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Lily, who posed a great idea for a plot to me! I have decided to adapt to her plot a bit, as I already had a bit of an idea of what I wanted to do - but mainly most of it was Lily's idea. If you want to know exactly what, you can go to reviews and read what she had to say! Thanks so much Lily! I'd also like to thank ALL my other reviewers, followers and favouriters! You guys are seriously AMAZING and I love each and every one of you!**

 **Song of the Chapter: Here - Alessia Cara**

 **Quotes of the Chapter: We are best friends. Remember, I will always be there to help you if you fall...As soon as I stop laughing. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Jace - for the last freaking time, Zoe does not own The Mortal Instruments; Cassandra Clare does. No one owns me though, I refuse to allow it xD**

Clary couldn't believe it. They had walked through the whole bloody school _holding hands!_ If there was one was to be noticed, it was to walk around with Jace freaking Lightwood _holding hands._ She wasn't exactly sure if she should be angry or not; after all, it wasn't exactly his fault - she had had just as much to do with it as Jace did.

The bell pierced through Clary's thoughts, signaling the end of school; and the fact that she now had to talk to Jace. She had no choice, as she was going shopping with Isabelle, and Iz had insisted that everyone else come so that the boys could 'bond'. Urgh, why was it that suddenly this year was harder than the rest? Besides middle school at least…

"Ms Morgenstern? I believe class is over, you are free to go and to leave me in peace." Professor Starkweather's voice woke Clary from her trance, and she quickly apologised before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

O.o.O

It was almost uncomfortably quiet in the car on the way to the mall. Alec drove, with Magnus riding shotgun; while Clary was squished in the middle between Isabelle and Simon. Clary could only thank the Angel that Jace had been allocated the very back seat.

"So, Clary." Started Magnus.

 _Oh crap._ She thought. _Here we go._

"Care to explain the little occurrence that we witnessed before class. I'll give you a clue. It includes Jace."

Before Clary could answer, Jace quickly started replying.

"It was nothing. Clary was upset, so I went to look for her. I found her and then I just comforted her; and no, Isabelle, it was not _that sort of comforting._ The bell rang and so I helped her up. I guess we were both too caught up in our thoughts to notice that we were, you know." Jace trailed off, and Clary could not be more grateful that he left out her story and the whole British accent thing. She would've never heard the end of it from Iz. She also knew that she couldn't possibly be mad at Jace, not after he had helped her so much.

"So Clary, is what Jace said true. That was all you did." This time it was Alec talking, and he almost seemed worried.

"Yeah, that was it. Don't worry about it guys, we'll be fine. I mean, how many people could've noticed?"

"Uh well…."

"Izzy! What the Hell do you know!?" Jace suddenly shouted.

"It's just, you know Seelie Queen and Kaelie Whitewillow?" She asked.

"Yeah, the two most annoying girls in the whole school. They think they're the best at everything. They're so not though." It was Simon who answered this time.

"Yeah well, they kinda noticed; and they sort of came up to me and told me to tell Clary to stay; and I quote directly - "To stay the absolute frick away from their Golden Boy.""

Everyone grew quiet for a minute, and the situation dawned on Clary. Seelie and Kaelie were probably the least liked girls in the school, but they were incredibly good at spreading rumours and getting what they wanted. Not to mention, they didn't exactly like Clary in the first place; but now that they thought Clary and Jace were together….let's just say absolutely _nothing_ can come good of this.

"Well, I am golden. At least they got one thing right."

"Jace!" Shouted Clary. "Don't you get it?! This is bad. Like, bad bad. Like, super, incredibly bad okay?! Those two girls can spread rumours like wildfire and I can guarantee that they will try in every human way possible to make my life living Hell."

"Well, we'll just shut down the rumours. And they're going to have to go through all of us to hurt you Clary. Remember, I told you I would protect you." Jace said this with utmost surety, and Clary had started to believe him.

"Well…"

"What Simon! What are you hiding! Spit it out RIGHT NOW!" Clary was starting to get extremely pissed off at the whole situation, and she knew that whatever Simon was about to say would undoubtedly make it worse.

"It's just. My locker's kind of close to the two bitches' right? And I could have possibly overheard them talking to Sebastian Verlac about how to hurt you, then he could come in and 'save you'. You haven't noticed, but being the guy who is constantly looking out for you, I have; and he really likes you Clary, but in a weird, possessive, creepy way."

Clary almost screamed right then and there.

"Sebastian? Isn't he kind of cute?" Izzy asked.

"You could say that," Clary said. "But he's pretty much a complete and utter douche. He's the school player and his profession is literally to get in a girl's pants, and them leave them broken hearted."

Sebastian Verlac was exactly that. Isabelle had been right though, he was attractive. Not like Jace or Alec attractive, but more like the whole 'tall and dark thing'. He had shockingly pale skin that contrasted stunningly with his pitch black hair. He was tall and strongly built, with a smirk that usually melted the hearts of all the girls around him. His eyes were also black as night. Some girls thought they were dreamy, but when Clary looked at them, all she saw was black holes; consuming and dangerous as Hell.

"Right. Well, that sucks." Izzy said.  
"We won't let him hurt you Clary. No one's gonna get to you through us, and you have to let Jon know too alright?" Jace said confidently.

"Yeah okay."

Everyone went silent again, but this time it was more comfortable.

"Okay people, we're here." Alec announced.

"Yay!" Isabelle exclaimed loudly. "Okay, so the plan is that Magnus, Clary and I are going shopping; and the rest of you boys can just do whatever. I think there's an arcade or something here, and food. Just do something together."

They all nodded, as if addressing a drill sergeant. Jace even thought it was hilarious to add in a salute and a "Sir, yes Sir!"

Clary couldn't help but laugh, suddenly really glad that her brother had forced her to show these new kids around. She sure wasn't feeling forced anymore. She smiled and followed Isabelle and Magnus, actually jogging to catch up with them, falling into step.

 **There you go! What do you think of this new twist in the story and what do you think is going to happen? Let me know in a review!**

 **Zxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello hello! How are you my beautiful readers? I believe I only got 1 review last chapter which was slightly disappointing, but I do thank that 1 reviewer none the less! So, I've only had 1 week back at school, and I am TIRED! I dunno why, but let's just say it's extremely annoying. Literally, in French my eyes were slowly closing, and it took all my willpower to keep them open. Not because it was boring or anything, but I literally was about to collapse with fatigue. I don't really have any news for you beautiful people, however this chapter is dedicated to 2 of my friends, of whom this day is their BIRTHDAY! Happy Birthday beautiful girls! If you want, feel free to let me know if your b'day is coming up and I'll dedicate a chapter to you, it's the least I can do in exchange for your amazing support! :)**

 **Song of the Chapter: Show You - Justin Bieber**

 **Quote of the Chapter: "Is this the part where you tell me you're secretly in love with me? Vampire mojo strikes again." - Simon Lewis**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Simon? Could you do the honours?**

 **Simon: Of course. Zoe here does NOT own The Mortal Instruments, even though my sexy vampire mojo is one she can't resist.**

 **Me: Simon.**

 **Simon: Yes?**

 **Me: You're not a vampire remember?**

 **Simon: Oh yeah...forgot about that...**

"Magnus! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!" Clary screamed through the change room door. She had literally been shoved into a room by Izzy and was now being showered with clothes by her and Magnus. In Clary's opinion, what she had in her wardrobe was fine, but _nooo,_ Iz and Magnus were set on completely changing her style.

Even though Clary didn't mind being noticed as much since talking to Jace, that DID NOT mean that she wanted to be the center of attention. AT ALL! (Especially with stupid Kaelie, Seelie and Sebastian set out to ruin her!)

"Clary dear, it's called fashion. Now come out here so we can get a look at you." Magnus demanded, leaving no room for argument.

Clary groaned and reluctantly stepped out of the change room, tugging self consciously on the emerald green skater skirt which really should be longer.

"It's perfect!" Magnus and Izzy shouted at the same time. Looking in the mirror, Clary had to admit to herself that the outfit did indeed look good, but that didn't mean she was comfortable. She was wearing a cream, lace, spaghetti-strap cropped-cami, with the emerald green high-waisted skater skirt. Before she knew it, Iz was shoving her feet into tan, gladiator sandal heels. Normally, Clary liked gladiator sandals; but these heels were a good 5 inches tall, she was honestly surprised she was still standing.

"You look stunning Clary." Izzy said with awe. "I wish I looked like you, you're so petite and dainty. I'm taller than most boys, even without the 7 inch heels."

Clary was honestly shocked. Isabelle was perfect, how could she be jealous of _her._ She was Clary, just Clary.

"Izzy don't be silly, you're gorgeous." Clary said.

"I know I'm not ugly Clary, but I'm tall and Amazonian, you're like...like a fairy princess. You're gorgeous, no matter what you think, okay?"

Knowing that Iz wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily, she just muttered a small - "Okay." - before heading back into the change room, getting ready for yet another of Magnus' torture outfits.

O.o.O

"So, you like Izzy?"

Jace's question caught Simon completely and utterly off guard; it even made him lose his mojo on Pacman, only to get eaten by Blinky, again.

"Uhhh, w-what?" Simon seriously couldn't form a coherent sentence, way to go him.

"Come on rat-boy, it's obvious. Even Alec can tell and let's just say that he prefers to ignore all the boys that go after Iz. An let me tell you, there have been _a lot._ "

"Rat-boy?! Really?!" Simon was snapped out of his confusion by Jace's insult, he knew how to deal with insults. The brother of the girl he may or may not like pestering him about said girl? Not so much.

"Yeah, you remind me of a rat, so what? In case you haven't realised yet, I don't like many people." Jace replied.

"Ditto."

"Really? So you don't like me?" Jace asked, looking purely shocked.

"I don't like flat soda. I don't like crappy boy band pop. I don't like being stuck in traffic. I don't like homework. I _hate_ you. See the difference?"

"You hate me do you? And why is that?"

Simon just couldn't understand this guy, it was like he had some sort of obsession with himself.

"You piss me off." Simon said, shrugging as if it were simple. "You're an asshat with an ego bigger than himself, and somehow you've managed to get to Clary. I've known Clary for 10 years and I still can't always reach her. But you? You just barged into our lives and already she's told you everything."

"How would you know what she told me? Why would you care?" Jace replied stubbornly.

"Because _I know Clary!_ " Simon shouted. "I've never seen her so...so light before. _I'm_ her best friend Golden Boy. _I'm_ supposed to be the one who she goes to for support. I've been there for her for _10 years!_ You've known her for a day! Do you get it now?!"

"See here rat-boy. Sure she might have told me some things, but they were things that you _already knew_. She was lighter because she had finally told someone different. I don't know if you'd understand, but there will come a point in Clary's life where having _just you_ won't be enough. I can promise you, she'll always be your best friend, but she needs other people there too! I would never hurt her Simon. If I wanted to, don't you think I would have already?"

Jace seemed so exasperated and exhausted that Simon believed him. And Jace was right, he was being selfish, thinking that Clary would always be just his. He should be wanting what was best for her, and right then, it was to be able to lean on other people.

"Look, you're right okay? I'm sorry. Truce?" Simon asked, holding out a hand. Jace took it and shook once, firmly.

"Truce." He replied.

"Okay idiots, once you've finished initiating your new-found bromance, I think we should get going." Alec said, startling Simon. He hadn't even realised that Alec had approached them.

"It's _not_ a bromance." Simon said.

"Sure it's not rat-boy. I mean, who could resist this?" Jace asked, gesturing at himself.

"Oh God, let's just go before I puke over him." Simon groaned, nodding towards Jace but facing Alec.

"Seems like the smartest thing. Oh, and Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Izzy's my twin, and I love her to the edge of the Earth and back, but she's strong. Her defense mechanisms are some of the best I know. She's been hurt before, and she won't let that happen again, so let's just say, she'll stomp all over your heart in high-heeled boots. She's a heartbreaker, and I don't want you to get caught up in her rule. You're a good guy Simon." And with that Alec started walking, Jace by his side. Simon ran to catch up with the fast-walking boys.

"I think that's the nicest thing I've heard all day." Simon added to Alec.

"Really Simon? I thought that would of been all those compliments I payed you?" Jace asked, interrupting the moment.

"Shut up Lightwood."

"Nuh uh, I'm a Herondale."

"But you're name at school is Jace _Lightwood_." Simon argued.

"Yeah, at school. But when I'm free from that prison, I'm a Herondale."

"Fine. Then shut up Herondale."

"Nope, never gonna happen Lewis. I'm doing the world a favour just by sharing my melodic voice with the public." Jace smirked annoyingly, obviously confident with his ego.

"How unfortunate, I thought you were attempting a mass-murder."

" _Shut up._ Both of you. You're bickering is annoying." Alec interrupted.

" _Bickering._ Alec. No one says _bickering._ "

"Well, I do. Shut up Jace." Alec almost sighed when he said this, as if it was a daily routine. Simon wouldn't be surprised if it actually was, Jace was damn annoying when he wanted to be.

"Fine. But as soon as we get to the others. Deals over."

"See what I have to live with?" Alec told Simon, much to his amusement. Simon could see Jace faking hurt faces behind Alec's shoulder, obviously thinking of a few choice words he could use once they found Magnus, Izzy and Clary again.

"I wish you luck for the next few years, then you'll be rid of him."

"Sadly Simon, I don't think there is any getting rid of him."

 **Tah dah! Please drop me a review guys! I love hearing what you peeps are up to or any exciting news that you're dying to share with the world! Also, who liked Simon and Jace's little spat? :)**

 **Zxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here we go! The next chapter! Before you read on I just wanna give some HUGE shoutouts to Niamh x, Clary, Shauna Kullden, Debra Williams and Flora. Silverthrush for your awesome reviews last chapter! Also, thanks for the many, many people who have favourited and are following this story! Also, if you're looking for some awesome TMI stories, check out Debra Williams' favourites - she has AMAZING taste! And to Shauna - don't worry, Sizzy will make their appearance soon! Also, thanks Niamh x for you're ideas! I was thinking the same thing! :) So that's all lovelies! :)**

 **Song of the Chapter: Keeping Score - LDRU feat. Paige IV**

 **Quote of the Chapter: So what, life is tough, but so are you**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, and sadly never will, own TMI... :'(**

Clary sighed loudly as soon as she walked through the Morgenstern Manor door and was able to put down the 6-odd shopping bags filled with things that Izzy and Magnus had forced her into buying, as well as things they had bought with her; some of which, she was too scared to even look at.

They had dropped Simon off first, then Magnus, and now her, before the Lightwoods started back towards their house. It had definitely been a long day, and now for the icing on the cake - work out how exactly to tell everything she knew to Jon without him murdering Seelie, Kaelie and Sebastian. (Not that she would mind, but she didn't exactly want Jon stuffed into jail in his senior year - or at any age to be honest.)

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern! Get your ass down here!" _Well,_ Clary thought, _that was a start._ Clary heard the thunder of footsteps down the stairs before her brother appeared in front of her.

"What's up Clarissa Adele Morgenstern?" He said with a smirk.

"Jon! You know I hate my name!" Clary complained.

"Yeah well, you should have thought about that before using mine." Urgh, brother's were so frustrating.

"But seriously, what's the matter Clare-bear?"

"I just want to talk to you about a few things, but first, you're gonna help me carry all these bloody bags up to my room."

"Why do I always think that maybe you just want to see me?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"Because you're brain is no bigger than a pea." Clary grinned, knowing full well that Jon was pretty damn smart and wouldn't take it as an insult; more like some sisterly teasing. That what being a sister was all about right? "Now help me with all of these, I'm dying."

O.o.O

Once Jon had successfully helped her drag the bags up to her room, and she had put everything away (even the clothes that she knew only Iz would ever be able to force her into), Clary sat down on her bed, gesturing for her brother to sit beside her. He did, and was patiently waiting for her to spill.

"So, you know how you introduced me to Jace and Alec?" Clary started.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well, we're friends now, and same with their sister Isabelle and Magnus Bane."

"That's good right isn't it?" Jon was becoming confused as to exactly why Clary had wanted to talk to him, and this was evidently shown on his face.

"Yeah, it's good. But today, at lunch, I may or may not have gotten upset about...about Maia, and run off." Clary was treading lightly, hoping that her brother would be less likely to freak if he was given small amount of information at a time.

"Oh Clary. Why didn't you come and find me?" Jon asked, looking almost hurt that she hadn't gone to him for support.

"It just didn't cross my mind I guess. Instead I went to the greenhouse and drew. I didn't think anyone had followed me...but someone did. Jace found me Jon, he didn't have to and he didn't even know where to look, but he found me. Not Simon, not Magnus, but Jace. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Clary asked her brother quietly.

"That depends, did he help you?"

"Yeah...he did. I told him about Maia, and he understood. It...it felt good to tell someone different I guess."

"Clary, this is great! What did I tell you about making new friends? See, now you have more people that you can lean on, more people who are going to be there for you!" Jon seemed really excited at this prospect, and Clary was reminded of just why and how much she loved her brother.

"Yeah, it's good. The only thing is that afterwards, he kind of helped me up, and we may of forgotten to let go when we walked to class…" Clary trailed off, not exactly sure in what way Jon would take this piece of information.

"So you're telling me that you, Clarissa Morgenstern, the girl who hates attention, walked to class holding hands with _Jace Lightwood?!"_ Jon said incredulously.

"Actually, he's a Herondale." Clary quipped.

"That's irrelevant! Look, I'm not saying I care exactly, but did anything, you know... _happen_ between you two?" Jon asked.

"No! Why does everybody keep assuming that?!"

"Maybe because friends don't exactly hold hands Clary." Jon stated, always the voice of reason.

"Yeah I know, but it was nothing, I promise." Clary said with finality.

"Okay, I believe you. But I'm guessing you didn't exactly want to talk to me about Jace right?" Jon asked, reading her better than anyone she knew.

"Yeah… Well, you're not the only one to make assumptions about Jace and I...Seelie Queen and Kaelie Whitewillow could possibly be out to get me now that they think Jace and I are...you know…" Clary trailed off, waiting for her brother to explode.

"They what?" Jon said this quietly. Quiet was never a good thing with Morgenstern men, it meant that they were past anger.

"They hate the fact that Jace is with me, even though he's not, and now they want to ruin my life. Also, Sebastian Verlac may or may not be helping them, as, an I quote Simon here, 'He wants to come in and 'save' me from them, evidently making me 'fall in love with him'."

Jon was quiet for a few moments more before stating simply. "I'm going to kill them."

"Jon you _can't!_ Promise me you won't do anything stupid!? Besides, they haven't exactly done anything yet." Clary begged her brother.

"Fine. But that won't stop me from thrashing Verlac in football, he kinda sucks as a player anyway. Oh, and if those stupid bimbos do anything to hurt you, you have to tell me _straight away._ Okay?"

"Thanks Jon, you're the best." Clary smiled at her brother and went in for a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes more before Jon decided to ruin the moment.

"So...you and Jace huh?"

"Jonathan!"

 **Tah dah! How do you like Jon as her brother?! Let me know beautiful people! :)**

 **Zxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay! I'm back! :) I'm so glad that so many of you loved Jon and Clary's little moment! Again, thanks to Shauna Kullden, crazyfangirl43, SilverThrush and BrunetteAngel for you're amazing reviews! Also to BrunetteAngel - I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you! :) Also, big shout-outs to .22, Aura Nightheart and cheshire15 for you're reviews and ideas! I'd also like to say: THANKS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY YOU ARE AMAZING!**

 **Quote of the Chapter: Hearts are breakable, and I think even when you heal, you are never what you were before - Isabelle Lightwood**

 **Song of the Chapter: Hold Me Down - Halsey**

 **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments belong to Cassandra Clare... *Goes and weeps in corner***

Jace didn't understand what the hell he was feeling.

It was finally the weekend, and let's just say that Clary's week wasn't exactly the best. Seelie and Kaelie had started tormenting her in the hallways, but it wasn't too bad...yet. Mostly they had just said rude things, but to be honest, they just sounded like the spoilt idiots that they were. No one else dared join in either, in fear of Jonathon's Morgenstern's wrath.

Through the course of the week however, people had asked him whether or not Clary was his girlfriend, and for some unknown reason, he was almost tempted to say yes. He didn't cringe away from the thought, quite the opposite really. He had gotten to know Clary a lot more, and he would like to say they were good friends now.

So back to the point. Jace was utterly, completely, totally...confused. He had never been one for relationships, they had all been one night stands; and every single girl he had been with had fallen at his feet, worshipping the ground he walked on - but not Clary. Clary was different.

Her armour was strong, though perhaps tarnished; and she had a mind of her own. She almost reminded Jace of Isabelle - in the way that they both didn't want to be the same as everybody else, and he admired that.

Jace also felt a strong sense of protection over Clary, even though he knew she could take care of herself perfectly well. He was also finding that he was jealous of Sebastian, _Sebastian of all people,_ for being able to show that he liked Clary - even if it was in some weird, possessive, twisted, disturbing way.

Jace had never _liked_ a girl, so he had no idea what the stupid, annoying, _butterfly_ feeling was every time he thought of fiery, little, Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. He was determined to find out though, which worked out well considering that Izzy was dragging them all to Pandemonium tonight. Pandemonium was an all-ages club, one that he had been to before, and was surprised to find that Clary and Simon had been to as well. Simon had said he disliked it, but Clary had said that she found all the people interesting.

"There's just something that almost...draws me to it. I don't know why, so don't ask, but I just like it." Is what she had told Jace when he had asked why she went there.

Just as Jace had finished this thought, there was a loud knock on the door. He went to get it, only to be met with the sight of his three newest friends on the doorstep. Magnus was standing there with a cocked hip, as sassy and sparkly as ever, Simon was standing there awkwardly, reaching up to fiddle with his glasses, and last but certainly not least, Jace's eyes came to rest on Clary. She was standing there almost threateningly, gingerly holding about 5 different bags, staring at him as if to say, "You better goddamn let us in before I murder you." She obviously did not want to be here. Jace moved out of the doorway to let them in, but not before grabbing 3 of Clary's 5 bags.

Once they were all safely inside, and had all been comfortably moved to the living room, Jace thought it well to say something, the silence was killing him.

"So, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here exactly? We don't go to Pandemonium until 8pm, and it's only 4."

Surprising them all, Simon was the one to answer. "Well, let's just say that Izzy threatened Clary should she not turn up at 4 on the dot, and she got Magnus here to practically kidnap her, as a second to getting her here. Clary was my ride, so obviously I had to come with."

"Why would Iz need Clary to be…..Oh." Jace trailed off when he thought of the answer.

"She's using you as a life-size Barbie isn't she?" He said, turning to Clary.

"Yeah, but of course no one thought to tell me this when I signed up for shopping with her. She practically made me bring my whole wardrobe so that she could pick 'an appropriate outfit'. Hell knows what she's going to force me into." Clary grumbled.

"Yeah, about that...sorry?" Jace tried.

"Mmmhmm, a warning probably would've been nice."

"Next time then."

"There isn't going to be a next time." Clary shot back.

"Oh darling, there will _always_ be a next time."

Heads shot up to see Isabelle standing in the doorway to the living room, a small boy next to her, and Alec trailing behind.

O.o.O

"Isabelle, if you're brother wasn't in this room right now, I'd have some very choice words to say about this." Clary coolly informed her friend. As a matter of fact, Clary had only met little Max once, earlier in the week. He reminded her of a mini Simon - they both liked video games, comics, and manga; and they also looked startlingly alike with their lanky frames, messed brown hair and glasses which they were both always fiddling with. But where Simon's eyes were brown, Max's were a shocking blue, like Alec's.

Max immediately perked up at the mention of himself. "Are you going to swear at Isabelle, Clary? Mummy says that swearing is bad. Did Isabelle hurt you to make you angry?"

It was times like this that Clary could only just stop herself from kidnapping Max and freezing time so that he would always be this adorable.

"Yes Max, I was going to swear at Izzy," Clary started, not bothering to lie to the more than perceptive 9 year old. "I know that's bad, but your sister is forcing me into doing something that I do not want to do."

Max immediately ran over to Clary and held onto her, turning his head to glare at Iz. "I'll protect Clary from you. Why are you making her do things Izzy? That's not very nice." Clary's heart melted from his sincere words. That's it, she was stealing him.

"I'm not forcing her into anything bad Maxie. I'm just making her look pretty for when we go out tonight." Iz argued.

"But Clary already looks pretty." Both Clary and Isabelle stared at the geeky little boy in awe and adoration.

"I hope you're taking notes boys." Izzy said suddenly. Max giggled and Clary couldn't help but smile at the looks on Jace and Simon's faces. Alec and Magnus looked pretty amused as well, and for some reason Izzy's statement hadn't seemed to bother them.

"Max, why don't you go and watch TV. I know Clary's already gorgeous - trust me - but I'm gonna doll her up a bit more. I promise tomorrow we can all go down to Java Jones together, and maybe Clary and Simon can consent to help you find a good Manga book?" Izzy's eyes flicked up to the two of them. Simon just nodded, smiling; and Clary looked down at Max.

"Yeah, thanks Max, but I don't think I can escape this one. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Promise?" He asked, his large blue eyes seeming to get impossibly bigger and cuter.

"Promise. Now go on, before Izzy goes crazy." Clary hugged the boy before he ran through to his bedroom.

"You are incredibly lucky that Max happened to be here." Clary told Iz. "Otherwise you would be dead and I would be half-way across the country."

"Oh don't worry. It wasn't luck; Isabelle here has an impeccable sense that alerts her to when Max is needed." Alec said.

"Who would have guessed." Clary said, her words dripping sarcasm.

"Now come on Clary. I'm gonna make you look _hot._ " Iz emphasised, before dragging Clary up the stairs to her room - which also happened to be the room of torture.

O.o.O

Exactly 3 hours and 30 minutes later, Isabelle was ready, and was coming to a finish with Clary's makeup. It took all of Clary's self control _not_ to tear the lipstick away from her friend's hands.

"And done. Go have a look." Izzy stated, pulling Clary up from the chair. Clary wobbled over slightly, not used to wearing shoes with heels longer than her fingers.

"Isabelle!" Izzy had insisted on blindfolding Clary to get her dressed, so she hadn't exactly known what she was wearing.

"What? You look hot! Jace is gonna love it." Izzy smiled evilly, obviously pleased with herself. Clary just stared in shock back at her outfit.

She was wearing a dress of stretchy, shiny fabric, which only just hit mid-thigh. He legs were clad in fish-net stockings and she was also wearing long black boots with heels of at least 5 inches.

"Iz! This dress is too _short!_ It could be a shirt!" Clary exclaimed to her model of a friend.

"Clary, Clary...On me it _is_ a shirt." Izzy chuckled slightly.

"Bu...but…" Clary was lost for words. On one hand what Iz had said was true - she did look pretty good; but on the other hand...well, she looked like one of _those_ girls.

"Please Clary, you look stunning! Here, wear this if you still feel too exposed." Isabelle handed Clary a black leather jacket which she immediately shrugged on.

The redhead looked back at the mirror and was immediately calmed down a bit. The jacket combined with all the black and the boots made her look significantly badass, and she liked it. Also, she felt a lot more covered up - a feeling that she was _way_ more used to than going around in nothing like some hooker. Not that Isabelle was a hooker; she could pull of anything and still make it look chic and glamourous.

"See, better." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, thanks Iz." Clary couldn't help but admire her friend's talent with a makeup brush. Her skin was smoothed out in all the right places, but it looked completely natural. Her eyes were lined in black, but other than that, the blood-red lips were the only thing seemingly artificial. And even they were complimented against her red hair.

"Yes!" Izzy suddenly shouted. "Mission accomplished! Now come on, let's go knock the guys off their pretty little feet!"

Clary couldn't help but marvel at Isabelle's pure excitement, she had never really understood girly-girls. She was even more surprised that she had befriended one. So with that thought in mind, Clary walked out of Izzy's gold-splattered room and very carefully started to descend the stairs; all the while trying hard not to break an ankle in the damn boots.

O.o.O

Jace was starting to get agitated. The girls had been up there for a good solid 3 hours and at least another half. Was it possible to kill someone with too much makeup? If so, he was starting to wonder whether or not Clary was actually still alive.

"Jace, calm down will you? You look as if you're going to explode." Alec's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm not going to explode Alexander. I was just wondering whether or not we should check on Clary. You know, to see whether or not Iz has killed her yet." Jace explained bluntly.

"Oh Jace, you _can't_ kill someone with makeup. It's an art and it takes a while to perfect, they'll be finished soon I assure you."

"Thanks Magnus, that's incredibly helpful." Jace said somewhat sarcastically.

"He's right though," Simon started. "Look behind you."

Jace did just that, and the sight that he was met with was one of pure beauty. Isabelle walked confidently down the stairs, and went to stand next to Simon, not before whispering "you're welcome" in Jace's ear. But his gaze wasn't set on Izzy, but on a certain redhead slowly walking down after her.

The heels on Clary's boots made her slightly taller, so she would have come up to about Jace's chin, instead of his shoulder. Her clothes hugged her in all the right places, and Jace wasn't sure anymore whether he should thank his sister, or kill her. It was obvious that Clary would be the center of attention once they got to Pandemonium.

If Jace hadn't known better, which he did, he would've said that Clary's only makeup was lipstick and eyeliner - he had to admit that Iz was pretty talented in the whole girly area. The black lining Clary's eyes made the usually emerald green impossibly brighter, and her red lips matched her hair perfectly. The only thing that bothered Jace was that Clary's hair was up; instead of wildly falling down her back like it usually was.

Clary hesitantly walked over to Jace, almost like she was scared. "Do I look that bad?" She asked. _Bad?! She thinks she looks bad? What the Hell Jace say something!_

"N-no. You look beautiful Clary." _Wait to go Herondale, that was smooth._

Clary's cheeks turned an adorable red when she blushed and ducked her head, and Jace couldn't help but reach over and pull the ins out of her elaborate updo, letting her curls cascade around her face once more.

"That's better." Jace whispered to her, only loud enough for Clary to hear. He could hear Iz shouting something about a waste of time but he ignored her. All that mattered was that Clary was here in front of him.

"Come on lovebirds let's go!" Magnus shouted, waking both of them from their trance. Clary's cheeks turned red again as she quickly darted off after Isabelle, leaving Jace behind with his best friend and brother.

"You are so screwed, you know that right?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Jace said arrogantly before walking out with Alec by his side.

 **So there you go! Some Clace to get you through the day! Also, I plan on having Simon and Izzy's POV next chapter of the same scene, so get ready for some Sizzy! Please review, follow and favourite :)**

 **Zxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I say anything else - thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all so much! I was so glad to hear that everyone enjoyed the flustered Jace and the sassy Clary, as well as the TMI reference as well that I added in there. People have been begging me for Sizzy though, so here you go. This ENTIRE chapter is only Sizzy! Albeit, it is short, but it's basically Simon's POV on the last chapter. So here we go, grlfn, RetroNick and BrunetteAngel12 - this one's for you! :)**

 **SoC - Gold by Kiiara**

 **QoC - "Come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned" - Peter Pan, J.M. Barry**

 **Disclaimer: I feel like you already know what I'm gonna say...**

Simon was starstruck.

Once upon a time, when he was 13 to be exact, Simon had been in love with Clary. He had soon been friend-zoned, and his love had started to fade back into the whole 'best-friend-could-be-my-sister' thing.

Of course, when he met Isabelle Lightwood, he couldn't help but like her.

A lot.

She was the most beautiful human he had ever seen, and she was strong, smart and independent as well. But he didn't think he loved her. He didn't know her well enough yet.

Simon thought that perhaps if he got to know Izzy, he would reveal some hidden flaw - like a massive ego, or an over-obsession with everything pink. But he found nothing. She was perfect.

Looking up at the raven-haired girl descending the stairs, Simon couldn't help but question what it was he felt for Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. The feeling was strong, dragging him in, like a moth towards a flame. He could only pray that it wouldn't get him hurt; Alec's words whispering at the back of his mind - "She'll stomp all over your heart in high-heeled boots. She's a heartbreaker."

But his thoughts were soon cast aside as he looked at her, properly this time, not fleetingly. Simon couldn't help but wonder if his eyes were bulging - in other words, Izzy was more beautiful than he had ever seen her; and Izzy was gorgeous even when she wasn't all dressed up.

Her hair was dead straight, pulled into something Simon had heard Clary call 'half-up-half-down'. Her eyes looked even darker against her perfect smoky eyes, and Simon thought he could see flecks of gold sparkling within them. Izzy's lips were painted a blood-red, matching the glowing ruby stone around her neck. She wore a long, white dress which flowed around her ankles; with a typical-Isabelle slit up the side, reaching up to near the top of her thigh. Her heels were at least 7 inches tall, and jet black. Isabelle also had a shimmering silver bracelet curling up her forearm.

"Mouth shut Si, you'll catch flies." Izzy stated, smirking slightly. Simon was shocked, he didn't even notice that she had walked up beside him.

"It's hard you know. It's not everyday you see a girl more gorgeous than any other woman in the world walking towards you. Not to mention, I could just be gaping in shock - seeing as my best friend over there looks somewhere between a club dancer and a badass model. As you can see, I have many reasons to be almost catching flies." Simon replied. He almost didn't realise that a compliment had slipped out of his mouth, but when he thought about it - he really didn't care. Everyone else seemed to know that he liked Izzy, it was just a matter of time before she found out - she wasn't stupid.

"Simon, I know I'm not ugly, but I am certainly _not_ more gorgeous than every other girl in the world. It's safe to say that you haven't even laid eyes upon at least 99% of the female population in your lifetime; so how would you know?" Izzy asked him.

Simon didn't get it. How could she not see that she was bloody beautiful!? Women were confusing.

"You're wrong Izzy. To me you are the most gorgeous girl in the whole bloody world, and that's all that matters. In case you haven't realised - and I'm pretty sure you have because everyone else seems to know - I like you Isabelle. Like, _really_ like you. Now you can go ahead and call me stupid, turn me down whatever, you're brother already told me you'd stomp over my heart in your high-heeled boots; so I'm prepared. I've put my armour on Izzy; so just rip the band-aid off quickly okay?" And just like that, Simon had went and told her everything.

"You...you like me?" asked Izzy.

"Yeah, I do."

"You're not messing with me here?"

"No Isabelle! Why would I? You'd kill me if you found out anyway." Simon insisted, maybe she wasn't going to break his heart...yet.

"It's just. All my life boys have seen me as...as some sort of object. They'd convince me with their charms, and I was stupid - I'd fall for it. Then the next day, I was left in the dust and it was the next unlucky girl's turn. I was a prize that had to be one. Date Isabelle Lightwood for a day, dump her, and suddenly you were the king of the whole damn school. I grew up eventually, and that's when I figured that I could reverse the roles. Instead of having my heartbroken again, I'd be the one leaving them. You're the first guy Simon, the first guy besides my friends and family, ever to see me as a person. Thank you." Isabelle smiled weakly and Simon's heart broke. How could someone so perfect be so broken? It was unfair as Hell.

Simon was about to reply only to hear Izzy shout at Jace and Clary, something about Clary's hair taking one Hell of a long time and now it all being a waste of time. He looked up to see that the pair were pretty close to each other, and Clary's hair was now tumbling down her back instead of being up in the elaborate twist of curls that Izzy had put it in at first.

"By the way Simon," Izzy said at normal volume once more, turning back to him. "I like you too."

And before Simon could even fathom a thought or reply, Iz was dragging him out the door. All he could do at that moment was smile like a freaking idiot. Smooth right?

 **So there you go! SIZZY HAS BEEN INITIATED! Bam! Please review, follow and favourite guys :)**

 **Zxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay okay! Put the seraph blades down people! I did not abandon you! Unfortunately, due to Easter being during the school term instead of the holidays, our wonderful teachers decided to give us every single assignment imaginable AT THE SAME TIME. So yeah, that's the struggle of my life.**

 **Oh! And we had Inter-House Drama today. My house placed 3rd which is AWESOME! So yeah - yay!**

 **Besides that my Yiayia and Papau** **(I'm part-Greek)** **are coming down to stay for 4 weeks or longer (it's undecided) with us on Saturday - which means a hell-of-a-lot-of-food xD. Also, it means 2 Easters! (Christian and Greek! Yay!)**

 **Soooo, I guess that's all I have to tell you. Oh! And I have a pinterest account if anyone wants to follow me zozo.b.101 :) I have a Mortal Instruments fanart board - so if you know any TMI artists who are flipping amazing, feel free to recommend them to me!**

 **Again, I am so sorry for the wait but I just didn't have time. #FirstWorldProblems**

"Alec! Jace! Hurry your asses up and get in the damn car!" Izzy shouted through the window of her black convertible. Already, Clary noticed that they would only just fit in the technically-supposed-to-be-five-seater; but they'd fit if they squished next to each other right?

Iz was driving, as no one was deemed good enough to drive her baby, and Simon had already dibbsed shotgun. Magnus was on the left hand side in the back, with Clary in the middle.

"Calm it Isabelle we're coming!" Alec shouted back, just as the two boys sprinted out the front door.

"Wait." Jace said suddenly. "We aren't all gonna fit in your bloody car Iz."

"Yes. You are. Clary is just going to have to sit on one of you. She's small enough anyway." Izzy replied nonchalantly.

"Hold up." Clary snapped. "No one said _anything_ about me sitting anywhere, merci beaucoup. And who do you expect me to sit on anyway?!" Clary looked to Magnus hopefully, he was the only one who she would feel remotely comfortable with.

"Sorry biscuit, these pants are Gucci Italian leather. No one is sitting on these pants." Magnus stated. Clary glared at him.

"Alec…?" Clary said somewhat hopefully.

"Sorry Clary, I get carsick - so unless you want me to end up throwing up on you..." Alec trailed off, and Clary couldn't help but feel as if they had all set this up. She had seen Alec drive in a car quite a few times before; and he had been perfectly fine.

Clary just stared at Jace. By the Angel this was going to be awkward; especially after that... _thing_ that had happened between them. She still wasn't sure what that was.

"Hey." He said. "It can't be that bad. You're light as a feather, plus it's only for a few minutes. If things get bad - blame Isabelle." Clary just smiled slightly at him as he and Alec got in the car. Alec next to Magnus in the middle, taking her spot. Clary manoeuvred herself over to Jace (which was surprisingly easy as Izzy had put the roof down on the convertible) and gingerly sat in his lap.

"Okay. Now that _that's_ all sorted. Pandemonium here we come!" Simon shouted, surprising all in the car. It was a common fact that Simon hated Pandemonium; so Clary wondered what had happened for him to suddenly be in such a good mood. She let it slide however, as Izzy started driving. The roads in Brooklyn weren't the smoothest, so there were a few times that she thought she was going to fly off Jace's lap. As it was, she also noticed that he did everything within his power to keep her still.

"Clary. Stop moving." He begged.

"It's not my fault! Blame Izzy's driving!"

"Yeah, but surely you can do _something._ " Jace emphasised. Honestly, Clary could not figure out what was going on; but apparently everybody else had.

Magnus snickered slightly, while Alec and Simon looked fairly amused. Isabelle Lightwood however, was grinning like the chesire cat into the rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry Jace, is my driving making it _hard_ for you to be comfortable?" Izzy said cheekily. Clary, however, still wasn't getting it. Jace just groaned.

"Yeah Jace, I haven't seen you look so _stiff_ in a while." It was Alec's turn to have a go at the Golden Boy.

Izzy suddenly drove quickly over a speed bump, causing Clary to firstly lift slightly off Jace's lap, just to be deposited unceremoniously back down. Clary could almost bet that she heard a small moan escape from the boy whose lap she was currently occupying, and she was starting to get a feel for what her evil friend's were trying to achieve.

Again, Izzy swerved around a corner, causing Clary to slide across Jace's lap.

"Clary." Jace said. "Do you mind sitting on my knees for a bit? It's...ahhh...getting a bit hot."

Clary could feel her cheeks burning and could instantly tell that her face had gone a deep red. She was certain now that she knew what was happening, and she could only say that she felt deeply uncomfortable as she shuffled forward towards Jace's knees.

"Y-yeah."

As soon as she had moved however, Iz pulled up outside the club. Clary was almost positive that they had been doing circuits for the past 10 minutes. It was unsettling thinking about what her friends could possibly be up to.

O.o.O

The one thing that Clary had always loved about Pandemonium was the people. Sure, others might be slightly confronted by the many, uniquely-dressed individuals dancing as if it was their last night; but as an artist, Clary found them all beautiful and entrancing in a different way. She was always enraptured by the glitter and the leather; the dark eyes against brightly coloured lips; the strobe lighting illuminating the droplets of sweat that glistened over the dancers' bodies. Long gone was the awkwardness that she had felt only minutes ago in the car; and she longed to grab her sketchbook so as to take note of everything happening around her.

But she didn't.

Because at that moment, Izzy was dragging her into the middle of it all; laughing like a madwoman in the one place that allowed you to be anyone you wanted to be.

And no one cared one bit.

Maybe that was why Clary was drawn to the place. She had always been hidden in the shadows, but stepping into Pandemonium was like setting foot on another planet. No one knew her, no matter how many times she showed up.

They didn't know that she was nerdy and artsy.

They didn't know that she had once been a victim of bullying.

They didn't know that her friend had died.

They didn't know.

And that was how she liked it.

O.o.O

 _Stupid. How the bloody Hell can you be that stupid?!_

Jace was pacing up and down next to the bar. Alec had left him to go somewhere with Magnus; Isabelle and Simon were dancing, surprisingly close together might he just add. And then there was Clary.

Clary was dancing just a bit away from them. Her vibrant curls tumbling down her back and getting in her face. Her head was up towards the ceiling and her eyes were closed. She looked like she belonged,

Clary.

The first girl he had remotely liked when he had moved schools.

The first girl who had opened up to him.

The first girl who hadn't fawned over him.

The first girl who he had felt a need to protect.

The first girl whose laugh brightened his day.

The first girl who he wanted to love.

The first girl he ever fell in love with.

And he had ruined it.

Stupid Izzy and her ridiculous plans. Why did they have to take her car? They could've easily walked. All because of his idiot siblings and his idiot friends; he had made a fool out of himself in front of Clary. Just after they had had a moment no less!

"Idiot!" Jace shouted to nothing, his cry easily being drowned out against the music and the people. No one noticed.

Except for one.

 **Tah-dah! So I heard that a lot of you loved the Sizzy last chapter - so don't fret, more is on the way! xD Please review, follow, favourite peoples! Also, can I just say...OVER 50 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Zxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys. I don't think I have the authority to apologise right now. 4 MONTHS?! Wow, I'm soooooo sorry! Would it help if I said I was thinking of you? I did try to write, I really did, but school is a freaking obstacle that cannot be removed (trust me, I've tried). So I guess this is the next chapter, thank you so much for reviewing guys! You are FREAKING AMAZING READERS AND I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **QoTC: "The risk I took was calculated. But man, am I bad at math..."**

 **SoTC: Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez**

"Alec?"

Jace looked up to see his best friend and brother walking towards him. He smirked a bit as he noticed some glitter in Alec's hair and hickey on his neck which he was obviously oblivious to.

Alec said nothing, and so Jace continued.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Magnus?"

"I was. But you're my brother Jace. I just… I felt that you weren't alright. So, I came to see if you weren't already wasted."

"Have a bit of faith Alec geez." Jace complained.

Alec raised his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry Jace, but we all know you have a tendency towards self-destruction when you're upset. Which brings me to the major question. Why _are_ you upset?"

Jace just glared at Alec, trying to decide what to say.

"Hmmm, maybe it's because of Izzy's bloody plans. Maybe it's because I thought my friends and _siblings_ would be more supportive. Maybe I'm just upset because everything I thought happened between me and Clary is fucking ruined!"

Alec purely looked surprised, but not hurt. Jace wished he was hurt. It was cruel - but that's what happened when he was angry - he wished pain upon others. He was disgusting.

"Look Jace, it was only teasing. God knows what Izzy was thinking in the first place, but to be honest it's pretty damn hilarious to watch you get all worked up about a girl. I'm sorry we all joined in but… you have to admit it was good."

Jace just rolled his eyes. As he did however, Alec just burst out laughing.

Jace was shocked. His eyes widened as he looked over at Alec incredulously.

"What?" He asked.

"It's - it's just that - for once - you're actually being - being fucking - sensitive - you freaking - care about her - don't you?" Alec shouted in between laughs. And again, Jace was taken aback. Alec never swore. Something was definitely up, and from the glint in his eyes and the glitter in his hair, Jace could probably take a damn good guess.

"And why is that funny?" Jace asked the blue-eyed boy.

At this, Alec stood up a little straighter, and a confused look dawned on his face.

"I...I don't know honestly."

"Alec." Jace started in all seriousness. "How many drinks did Magnus give you?"

"Maybe...urgh….I think it might have been three…." Alec looked ashamed but there was still a surreal look in his eyes that Jace realised had been there the whole time.

"Alec. You don't drink. Three drinks are gonna more than set you off your head."

"Urgh right….That's why my head hurts." He held a hand to his forehead to emphasise the point.

"I'm taking you home. Just wait here, I'll get the others."

O.o.O

Clary was lost in thought before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see golden eyes before her, and instantly heat rushed to her cheeks; hopefully he couldn't tell under the dark lighting and flashes of strobe.

"Clary. We need to go now. Alec's drunk, and if I'm right than that means Magnus is too. Trust me, Magnus drunk is pure scary, but I've never seen Alec wasted before so I really don't want to risk anything."

Clary couldn't help but smile slightly at Jace's protectiveness of his brother.

"Okay. I'll go find Iz and Simon. God only knows what the hell they're up to." She replied, before quickly turning away. She may have calmed down a bit, but she was still a bit embarrassed about the _situation_ that Jace and her had experienced beforehand.

Of course, when she did find Izzy and Si, well...let's just say she was a bit surprised.

Isabelle, being Isabelle, was doing the type of dancing Clary only wished she could pull off - swishing her hips and turning around gracefully. She was also very close to her male counterpart. But instead of looking awkward and out of place like he usually did, Simon was smiling, watching Izzy move around him, as he swayed along to the bass beat.

Although confused, Clary couldn't help but smile. They were cute together; in the way that couples are cute when they are so different and wrong that they're absolutely perfect for each other.

Unfortunately, she had to get them out of here.

"SIMON! IZ!" She shouted over the blaring music. Both looked up to spot her, the smiles still not fading from their faces. She approached them, and noticed that they seemed to awkwardly shift away from each other. Not too much though.

"Alec's drunk, which means that Magnus is too; so we have to go." She informed them.

"Awww!" Iz complained. "But I was having so much fun!"

"For that matter, so was I." Simon declared.

"Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger, blame Jace when we get home. Actually, blame Magnus for getting Alec drunk in the first place." Clary mused.

"Well we better go, shall we?" Izzy stated, before grabbing both Simon's and Clary's own hand before dragging them through the crowd and out into the cool night air.

O.o.O

As soon as Jace returned from talking to Clary, he was met with a sight that he was sure he wasn't meant to see.

Alec was standing, looking slightly more drunk than he already had been, with Magnus wrapped in his arms, their mouths interlocked.

Yep, definitely wasn't meant to see that. He was happy for his brother, and for Magnus, but he knew neither of them would even remember it in the morning, so he had no trouble interrupting.

"Magnus, Alec, we're leaving." He stated. And with that, Jace started to guide them both towards the exit, and out into the night.

 **Okay, so there you have it! I promise I'll try and update more often, but I'm warning you, it's assignment season -_-**

 **Love you lots!**

 **\- Zxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**So basically I have no excuse except that I have had a trillion things on my mind since... you know what I'm not actually going to tell you how long I've been gone because it makes me sad to even think about it. But now I'm back and I'm so glad I am because I've missed you all so much!**

 **So without further ado, here you go!**

 **SoTC: Cheap Hotel by Leon Else**

 **QoTC: "I'm Batman" - Dean Winchester**

Alec grimaced at the light pouring through his window; it was way too bright and it triggered a pounding ache in his head.

He groaned as he pulled himself up to shut the blinds, but he immediately fell back onto his bed as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Alec! Get your hungover ass down here, I've got water, toast and ibuprofen for you but I'm sure as hell not walking up those stairs!"

By the angel, Jace shouting at him was not helping, but he knew that if he didn't respond and/or didn't go down, Jace's rant would continue.

"I'm coming Jace, now shut the hell up!"

Note to self, Alec thought, never - and never means like seriously never - shout when hungover, it hurts like hell.

O.o.O

By the time Alec made it down the stairs, everyone else was seated around the kitchen bench - he guessed that Magnus, Simon and Clary had probably stayed the night, judging by the pillows and blankets thrown over the couches.

"Nice of you to join us." Said Jace, grinning as he handed over the water and ibuprofen.

Not even wanting to reply but obviously expected to, Alec downed the pill with the water before quickly stating what was to him, an obvious problem.

"I was promised toast."

"Yeah, yeah, it's coming, it's coming. Now come on, tell us, what does it feel like to be wasted for the first time?"

"To Hell with you Jace. And as if you don't know, you of all people would know." Alec grinned wryly as he muttered the last part.

Jace's eyes widened and Clary looked up at him sternly.

" _You of all people_ , Jace?" Clary repeated.

Alec could tell Jace was uncomfortable now. He had changed for Clary, but before she came along, Hell, Jace was a nightmare.

"Uhhhh…"

Before Jace had to try to explain himself, something Alec was sure he would stuff up, Izzy spoke up.

"Look Clary, Jace was different before… before this year. Actually you know what, I'm not twisting the truth. Jace was a bloody nightmare before he met you Clary. I mean seriously, if a person can be crowned biggest partier on the planet that title would go to Jace Herondale. It was a new girl every week and an ego bigger than the pacific ocean… scratch that, his ego is still bigger than the pacific ocean -"

At this, Jace, who had been sitting silently in shame with his head slightly bowed, looked up to give Isabelle the holy grail of all bitch-faces; which she chose pointedly to ignore.

"- but here's the thing Clary. You've changed him. I have no freaking clue what you did, but he cares now; he cares about more than just Alec, Max and I; he cares about his life and the people in it and around him."

A moment of silence washed over the group, as everyone took in Izzy's words. Alec looked around at each of them. Magnus stood watching Izzy with look on his face Alec could only describe as pride, Simon lounged on the couch, mouth slightly agape, his brother sat slightly slumped, a tinge of sadness in his eyes but a tinge of hope was there too when he looked at Clary. Clary, who leant on the bench looking between Izzy and Jace, a look of what had to be affection as her gaze shifted to the latter.

After a moment more, Alec decided to break the silence.

"So this is touching and all and I'm sure that Clary and Jace have a lot to discuss but where is my goddamn toast?"

O.o.O

As everyone continued to serve up breakfast and go about their business, Clary still leant on the bench. She couldn't quite believe what she had just been told.

But as she thought about it more, of course she could believe it. Her first impression of Jace, when he had seen him on the football field that morning was that he was a player, and nothing more.

He had proved her wrong, and to be honest, the idea that she had nudged him in some way to change and to be able to prove her wrong, well, that made her heart flutter just a bit.

Clary was lost in her head and jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her back.

She turned to see Jace, his golden eyes bright in the morning, a mixture of shame and what she thought may have been affection.

She didn't need to hear any words as he gently took her hand and pulled her into the next room.

It wasn't that she was disappointed about his past; the past was in the past and so far it hadn't caught up to her or Jace yet; but it was that he was so clearly disappointed in himself.

And that hurt.

That hurt that he hated the person he used to be and still placed those weights on his shoulders and that shame lay heavy in his heart.

So when they were out of sight.

Just in the TV room next door.

And they had both stopped. Quiet and staring.

She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

His arms too came to embrace her as she whispered 8 words; her lips softly brushing against his skin but nothing else moving except the slow rise and fall of their breaths and the pounding of their hearts.  
"We can let go of the past together."

O.o.O

Clary and Jace just stood there in embrace for a number of minutes neither of them counted, but to both it felt like a forever they never wanted to leave. But nothing can last forever.

"Clary." Jace started, pulling away slightly so as to see her face. "You saved me you know. I don't know why and I still don't know how. But you and your fighting spirit and your emerald eyes and your red curls, you made me see how beautiful life can be if you care deeply about everything you do and everything around you. God, I've only known you for a couple of days Morgenstern, how did you do it?"

Clary frowned slightly at this, looking up at the golden haired boy. "Do what?"

"How did you manage to crack through my walls? How did you manage…" Jace trailed off softly, not saying the words which didn't need to be said. The words that meant so much but if said aloud would be too cliche. _How did you manage to touch my heart?_

Arms still around each other, both just looked.

It wasn't staring and it wasn't looking just for the sake of it. It was two people looking into the eyes of another, sharing stories and emotions and words through the tiniest of movements.

Just as Jace leant down, slightly, his eyes flicking down to Clary's lips and back up to her eyes, and Clary leant up to do the same; Max stumbled through the door they had left ajar.

Clary and Jace sprung apart faster than a blink and Max just stood there in the doorway, staring.

"Max, buddy, you good?" Jace asked the gaping 9 year old, a small smile playing on his face.

Clary just giggled, something she noticed she was doing more often around Jace - but not something to deliberate on now - as he sputtered a bit more before blurting the words he had intended to say before he had seen, well, the two of them standing a bit closer than friends.

"Izzy says that you have to eat or, or she'll throw out all the breakfast and you will be hungry until lunchtime."

Clary and Jace laughed, and before Max could sprint out to the others, Clary placed a hand on each shoulder and bent down to look at him eye-level - which wasn't much, he was nearing her short 5'2" frame already.

"Hey Max, can you keep a secret?" Clary asked.

"Of course."

"Okay good, so it's a secret that Jace and I were hugging okay? You know what, everything that you saw, that's a secret, got it bud?"

Max smiled at the redhead he already adored as a sister.

"Got it."

"Good."

And with that, Max ran out of the TV room and back out to the others. Clary looked back up to Jace and she swore she could see a small blush colour his cheeks, and she smiled a bit inside.

A grin then cracked across his face as he held out on arm, bowing like he had that day in the glasshouse.

"After you my lady."

Clary laughed at his perfect British imitation.

"Thank you kind sir."

And they both walked back out laughing.

"You know, you really gotta work on that accent Morgenstern."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm sorry I don't have British blood so close in my ancestry."

"You guessed?" Jace looked amused as he looked down at the 5'2" girl he was falling for hard.

"It's not hard. I mean, your accent is too perfect to be completely fake."

"Ah well, the secrets out."

The others just smiled and stared at them as they entered back into the kitchen/living space; laughing and with a look mirrored in both of their eyes.

A look that only they couldn't see.

A look that clearly said _I love you_.

 **So there you go! I hope you liked it lovelies, now don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think, or if you have any ideas you'd love to see happen in the story, etc. Also if you want, you can PM me - I always love hearing from others in the fandom (or any fandom which I am a part of, which is like, everything) whether it's to discuss something or even just have a good ol' chat. Also, if your birthday's coming up - let me know an I can dedicate a chapter to you!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Zx**


End file.
